The present invention relates to an target irradiating device, and more particularly to target irradiating device adapted to be used for water treatment or medical treatment, for example. In case of the water treatment, a target irradiating energy generated from the target irradiating device is irradiated to a city water, for example, to improve it in taste and biological or physiological aspects. In case of the medical treatment, the target irradiating energy is irradiated to a living body such as a human body to cure or prevent some kind of affection.
In recent years, the existence of Chinese "Ki" to be exerted from the hands of a so-called "Kikoshi" has been noticed. The term of "Ki" is considered as an electromagnetic wave such as far infrared radiation to be radiated from a surface of a human body, especially, his hands. This electromagnetic wave has an intensity more than a certain level and has a specific wave form pattern. Thus, such an electromagnetic wave is radiated more or less, but it is positively radiated from the hands of a special person called "Kikoshi" who has an ability of generating the above specific electromagnetic wave in nature or by skill. In particular, "Ki" has been remarkably studied in China, and it is especially applied to a medical field where the specific electromagnetic wave generated from "Kikoski" is radiated against affection such as shoulder stiffness, lumbago or neuralgia to actually exhibit some effects for a remedy of such affection.
The target irradiating device of the present invention is designed to scientifically or technically generate target irradiating energy like the Chinese "Ki" to make same useful for water treatment and medical treatment, for example. Concretely, target irradiating energy to be provided by the present invention is a magnetic force and/or light with its intensity periodically changed.
In the case that the present invention is applied to water treatment, it is possible to obtain an irradiated water which has been unobtainable in the prior art.
As a conventional water treatment device, a water purifier for improving a quality of a city water has been recently developed for home use. It is known that such a water purifier utilizes a ceramic filter, hollow yarn film, or electrolysis, and that it is directly connected to a faucet. By using the water purifier, a bleaching powder smell in the city water can be reduced to provide a drinking water improved in quality.
Incidentally, water exists in the state that at least five molecules of water are gathered to form a so-called cluster rather than in the state of a single molecule. A, although the above-mentioned water purifier of the filter type or the electrolysis type has a function of reducing a bleaching powder smell in the city water or improving a taste of the city water, it cannot change a characteristic of the water in a biological or biochemical level. That is, it cannot create an activated water having a large biological or biochemical effect on animals (inclusive of a human body) and plants.
As to the medical treatment for a living body, some kind of affection such as stiffness of shoulders, lumbago, or neuralgia cannot be perfectly cured even by dozing a large quantity of medicine. However, it has been confirmed in the Oriental medicine that such affection can be remarkably cured by applying the aforementioned "Ki" to an effective spot on a living body.